Mermaidman and Barnacleboy (1999 movie)
Name: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Directed by: Brenda Chapman David Kellogg Screenplay by: Maya Forbes Tony Gilroy Paul Haggis Jim Reardon Story by: Maya Forbes Jim Reardon Based Upon the Comic Book by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Lawrence Bender Kevin Grady Jill Hopper Lisa Rodgers Executive Producers: Lucas Foster Chris Henchy Nancy Juvonen Arnon Milchan Tom Rosenberg Cinematography by: Peter Deming Film Editing by: Don Zimmerman Production Design by: James Hegedus Original Music by: David Holmes Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Lawrence Bender Productions Arnon Milchan Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: August 27, 1999 Length: 97 minutes Budget: $50 hundred Box Office: $100 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 343 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy is the 1st chapter in a Pixar movie in live-action, made in real life. In this live-action movie, men became superheroes such stars as Owen Wilson as Mermaidman / Randall and Ashton Kutcher as Barnacleboy / Luke. Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Mermaidman / Randall Johnson *Ashton Kutcher as Barnacleboy / Luke Thompson *Peter Dinklage as Jake *Vince Vaughn as Larry *Miranda Cosgrove as Juliet (Barnacleboy's Love Interest) *Kevin Kline as Jason (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Father) *Demi Moore as Lindsey (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Mother) *Brad Garrett as Pearce Smith *Randy Quaid as Prawn: The Evil Villain *Jim Cummings as Conrad Bolt *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Alice (Mermaidman's Love Interest) *Eugene Levy as News Reporter #1 *Robert Loggia as News Reporter #2 *Allison Janney as News Reporter #3 *Peter Fonda as News Reporter #4 *Kelli Garner as News Reporter #5 *Julia Stiles as Kayla *Stephan Jenkins as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Zakk Wylde as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Kara Zediker as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Peter Dennis as Thor Bowers *Larry King as Chester *Lisa Thornhill as Jill Cruz *Don Paul as Oliver *Jon Cryer as Prudence Wheeler *Robert De Niro as Police Officer #1 *Justin Cooper as Police Officer #2 *David Spade as Xavier Peterson Other Languages * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy (1999 movie) Other Languages International Countries * Argentina - August 27, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * Brazil - September 3, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * Latin America - August 27, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * France - October 27, 1999 / January 31, 2000 (Media) * Canada (Québec) - September 1, 1999 / November 30 (Media) * Germany - September 24, 1999 / February 7, 2000 (Media) * Netherlands - October 8, 1999 / February 26, 2000 (Media) * Belgium - October 22, 1999 / January 15, 2000 (Media) * Italy - August 27, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * Hungary - August 27, 1999 / November 30 (Media) * Spain - September 1, 1999 / January 15, 2000 (Media) * Spain (Catalan) - September 10, 1999 / February 7, 2000 (Media) * Czech Republic - September 8, 1999 / January 31, 2000 (Media) * Slovakia - September 8, 1999 / January 31, 2000 (Media) * Poland - September 24, 1999 / December 31, 1999 (Media) * Croatia - September 24, 1999 / December 31, 1999 (Media) * Australia - August 27, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * Japan - October 29, 1999 / March 4, 2000 (Media) * Korea - October 22, 1999 / March 6, 2000 (Media) * Greece - November 5, 1999 / March 31, 2000 (Media) * Israel (Hebrew) - December 31, 1999 / May 20, 2000 (Media) * Serbia - January 16, 2000 / May 20, 2000 (Media) * China - January 31, 2000 / June 2, 2000 (Media) * Hong Kong (Cantonese) - February 14, 2000 / June 15, 2000 (Media) * Taiwan - February 17, 2000 / June 24, 2000 (Media) * Indonesia - February 25, 2000 / July 4, 2000 (Media) * Malaysia - March 7, 2000 / June 25, 2000 (Media) * Iceland - August 31, 1999 / November 30, 1999 (Media) * Georgia - March 31, 2000 / July 11, 2000 (Media) * Finland - August 31, 1999 / December 7 (Media) * Denmark - April 4, 2000 / July 10, 2000 (Media) * Norway - April 11, 2000 / July 16, 2000 (Media) * Sweden - September 7, 1999 / January 15, 2000 (Media) * Estonia - April 25, 2000 / July 26, 2000 (Media) * Arabia - May 6, 2000 / August 2, 2000 (Media) * Persia - May 15, 2000 / August 7, 2000 (Media) * Romania - April 30, 2000 / August 11, 2000 (Media) * Russia - May 20, 2000 / August 18, 2000 (Media) * Thailand - May 28, 2000 / August 29, 2000 (Media) * Turkey - May 31, 2000 / September 2, 2000 (Media) * Ukraine - June 8, 2000 / September 15, 2000 (Media) Media Release *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy'' is released on VHS and DVD December 7, 1999. DVD Main Menu Mermaidman and Barnacleboy/DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Bonus Features with Outtakes and Deleted Scenes *The Making of "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy" *Languages and Subtitles **Languages ***English 5.1 Dolby Surround ***French (Doublé au Québec) ***Spanish (Latin American Dubbing) ***Portuguese (Brazilian Dubbing) ***Italian ***Hungarian ***Finnish ***Icelandic **Subtitles ***English for the Hearing Impaired ***French ***Spanish ***Portuguese ***Italian ***Hungarian ***Finnish ***Icelandic *Commentary with Brenda Chapman and Arnon Milchan Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope and Widescreen) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) Soundtrack *'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Motion Picture Soundtrack' is released and aired August 20, 1999. Previews *Thomas and the Magic Railroad Teaser Trailer (Rolling Into Theaters Everywhere July 2000) *Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *The Emperor's New Groove Trailer (In Theaters Everywhere December 2000) *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 2 Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters 2000) Quotes *Quotes Category:1999 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s